The present application generally relates to the field of display systems in vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to providing visual aides to a driver of a vehicle to assist the driver in operating the vehicle.
According to various exemplary embodiments, some vehicles include a display to assist the driver operating the vehicle. The display may show a rear view with respect to the vehicle detected from a sensor placed on the exterior of the vehicle. For example, the display may be provided to a driver while the driver is operating the vehicle in reverse gear. In general, display systems have been enhanced by drawing symbols or lines to allow the driver to identify hazards, objects, driving paths, or distances while driving the vehicle. However, such alterations or markings on the image may obscure portions of the image and decrease clarity of the image. What is needed is an improved system and method for providing visual aides to a driver of a vehicle using the vehicle display system without drawing opaque symbols or lines on top of an external scene capture by a sensor.